


Wedding Dress

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other, Sibling Bonding, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: Qrow helps Raven to choose a wedding dress. Raven has some surprises for him.





	

Qrow took a sip from his flask again while letting a sight out, trying to ignore the women in the store staring at him and giggling, was it so unusual to see a man in a wedding dress store? He gasps in the middle of another sip. Does he looks like Raven’s gay brother? That’s the deal here?

“Oi, Rae. Get out of there already. I’m getting bored here” Qrow says to his sister inside the changing room.

“Try to be more patient. You’re never gonna get a girlfriend if you behave like that” She says, making him rolls his eyes.

She was getting married. That was weird to think about, Qrow stares at the ceiling and wonder what in the world she find attractive in Taiyang. Was it because he was blonde? Does his sister likes blonde guys?

Another sip from his flask and he stares at the door of the changing room, holding back the need to yell at her to hurry up, not doubting that this time she would get out of there to make him shut up. Summer was the one who should be here helping her with those dresses and shoes; it wasn’t his thing at all.

She said she was going to help Taiyang with his suit and that Qrow should enjoy his moments bonding with Raven. Why would they need to bond? He thought. They come out from the same vagina; they can’t bond more than that.

“How do I look, Qrow?” He stops staring at the ceiling and finally stares at Raven. Qrow feels his mouth slighly open at the sight of his sister in the wedding dress. She was _beautiful_.

That’s when the realization actually hit him like a truck.

Raven was going to get _married_.

He feels his lower lip shake and his eyes burn. Raven gasps at the sight of her brother crying right in front of her.

“Why are you crying?” She asks, sitting at his side.

“I can’t believe you’re actuallly getting married” He says, covering his mouth, holding back a sob.

Raven giggles.

“I can’t belive you’re crying because of that” She says, patting his head “How drunk are you?”

“I’m not that drunk” Says, but then he stares at his almost empty flask “Okay, maybe I am. I guess I should stop for a few minutes”

 “I agree, isn’t good for a pregnant to be around a drunktard like you” Says, walking inside the changing room again. Qrow roll his eyes one more time and come back to stare the ceiling.

And one more time realization hit him like truck.

“Wait! _Pregnant_?!”


End file.
